Bloons Tower Defense 6/Balance changes
This is a list of balance changes throughout the game history. Version 9.0 See also for the Reddit patch notes link and the Challenge Editor Official Guide. Additions * Pat Fusty is released. *New Advanced Map, Pat's Pond. *Biker Bones skin for Striker Jones, a new skeletal firey motorcyclist theme. *Community Challenge editor has been added, allowing for "the creation of custom challenges which can be shared with a code to friends or submitted for Ninja Kiwi review and possible inclusion in future standard or advanced Daily Challenges". General changes *General minor difficulty increases for freeplay (unsure what exactly; more needs investigation) *New Sandbox Icons for all MOAB-class bloons *Sandbox Mode has 2 new testing tools "Reset Cooldowns" and "Reset Damage Counters" *"Daily Challenges can now be given a Spawn Seed for Freeplay & Apopalypse, meaning challenges can be set in Apopalypse & rounds above 100 while also allowing all players to see the same spawns and share working strategies in these cases." (needs explanation in own words) Bug Fixes *The Damage Counter on towers has had its maximum value increased considerably and should no longer go into negative values. Specifically, the Damage Counter now a 64-bit counter instead of a 32-bit counter. *Fixed some issues causing save files with lots of towers to crash. *Track projectiles should no longer be invisible through the bridge in Dark Castle. *Fixed an issue with bloon groupings which was causing round 101+ ‘Freeplay Purple’ groups to spawn in a single cluster with no spacing; similar occurs for Round 63 Hyperclumped Ceramics. *Fixed an issue with some abilities receiving incorrect buffs from external sources *Powers should no longer be able to bypass daily challenge limits Glue Gunner *x25 Super Glue should correctly stun all regular Bloons Sniper Monkey *4xx Maim MOAB will no longer apply stun visuals to BADs *4xx Maim MOAB correctly applies stun art *x3x Bouncing Bullet should no longer get stuck on the track between jumps Monkey Sub *xx5 Sub Commander description translation has been fixed *x4x First Strike no longer crash the game when destroying a BAD *xx4 Subs will now rock in the water correctly. Rock on my navy friends, rock on. Monkey Ace *x5x Tsar Bomba correctly applies stun art Heli Pilot *x4x Support Chinook should no longer revert placement settings after being canceled Mortar Monkey *5xx The Biggest One has new explosion art Super Monkey *4xx Sun Temple should no longer lock your hero if the hero is too close and de-spawns Ninja Monkey *xx5 Master Bomber correctly applies stun art Alchemist *5xx Permabrew should correctly apply when reloading save again *5xx Permabrew should no longer break in some cases after being sold Monkey Village *x5x Homeland Defense description has been upgraded to reflect the new duration Benjamin *Trojan art now sits correctly on MOABs *Now allows 2xx Monkey Subs to attack in his range Ezili *Ezili’s level 4 splash AoE should no longer center around her if she completely destroyed the target in one hit Desktop Version *Resolved an issue sometimes causing the abilities list to not show on the side *Resolved a gameplay simulation crash that could occur, causing lots of strange bugs to persist until restarting *Perfect Week Achievement should now unlock correctly *Heli Pilot patrol points should be saved correctly *The resolution should no longer be allowed to shrink so small that it prevents gameplay. *The Heroes section from the main menu should now allow hover functionality *Pressing the changelog button will no longer cause the game to softlock *Fixed some issues that could occur when a hotkey was set on its own, with the same key being used with a SHIFT activation *Re-worked ‘multi-placement’. Holding a tower hotkey will now allow you to place that tower repeatedly while the key is being held without the SHIFT key *Multi-placement will no longer allow various daily challenge limits to be ignored *Typing into boxes (Mainly in sandbox) will no longer trigger any hotkeys assigned to the keys being typed *SHIFT + Space can no longer be used to continue sending rounds during Race Events after failing *Hotkeys should NOT be defaulted when swapping between mobile & desktop versions UNLESS the mobile version is older than 8.1. Balance Changes 'Boomerang Monkey' * x5x Perma Charge ability cooldown reduced from 45s to 40 'Tack Shooter' * x4x Maelstrom projectiles are no longer deleted at the end of the round in Race events 'Monkey Sub' * x5x Pre-emptive Strike price reduced from $40,000 to 35,000 * 23x Ballistic Missile should now correctly have unrestricted range * 5xx Energizer Sub now (correctly) applies bonus XP to heroes 'Monkey Buccaneer' * Aircraft Carrier and Carrier Flagship will now retain the Destroyer rate boost to their basic attack(s) 'Monkey Ace' * xx3 Neva-Miss Darts should no longer perform considerably worse with the Accelerated Aerodarts knowledge active 'Heli Pilot' * 4xx Apache Dartship price increased from $19,500 to $19,600 'Mortar Monkey' * 5xx The Biggest One deals 3x damage to any Ceramic or higher, dealing up to 60 damage to Ceramics and above at once. * 5xx The Biggest One price increased from $24,000 to $28,000 * xx5 Blooncineration now applies burn to DDTs, regardless of having MIB or not. * 2x5 Blooncineration’s Wall of Fire will now benefit from the Radius, Pierce and Damage buffs that the top crosspath offers. Super Monkey * x4x Tech Terror ability radius increased from 40 to 60 * x5x The Anti Bloon ability radius increased from 90 to 100 * xx5 Legend of the Night pierce increased from 9 to 21 * xx5 Legend of the Night damage increased by 1 'Ninja Monkey' * 5xx Grandmaster Ninja pierce has been increased from 4 to 6 'Druid' * xx2 Heart of Vengeance 10% of the maximum possible 100% attack rate boost from lives lost is now permanently applied upon upgrading. This 10% bonus will always apply to any druid with this upgrade, even in Impoppable & CHIMPS modes Alchemist * Stronger Stimulant cooldown between expired potions on target stimulated tower decreased (12s --> 5s), to be consistent with Berserker Brew cooldown between expired attacks. * Unstable Concoction and Rubber to Gold attacks can now be thrown over obstacles Obyn Greenfoot * Totem’s no longer allow 2xx subs to see Camo Bloons 'Benjamin' * Benjamin’s abilities are no longer cleared whenever a round ends * Fixed a bug where towers ‘deactivated’ by Benjamin’s Biohack could have their abilities activated, but not spawn any projectiles, wasting the ability. 'Ezili' * Ezili’s level 10 MOAB Hex ability can jump to the next-strongest target if its main target is destroyed before the duration expires, there is no limit to the number of jumps but the duration will not be refreshed. Version 8.1 See also for Reddit link. Bug Fixes *Common lag/crash related to specific Android types has been fixed *Graphics issue with many Android versions has been fixed *Bloon Master Alchemist should no longer prematurely end a round after transforming MOAB-class bloons, even when affected by knockback effects. Boomerang Monkey The +1 damage to MOABs now (correctly) applies to all MOAB-class bloons Glue Gunner Super Glue with Glue Splatter no longer permanently stuns MOAB-class bloons with its splashes. Monkey Sub First Strike Capability ability now destroys up to a ZOMG completely, with an additional 350 splash damage. Heli Pilot Comanche Defense and Comanche Commander no longer gain double benefits from Permabrew (similar to 6.0 Heli-Alch nerf, but applies to Permabrew too now) Mortar Monkey On desktop versions, Mortar Monkey can now pick a new location upon pressing the "change targeting" hotkey (Tab Button by default) Wizard Monkey Wall of Fire no longer pops Purple Bloons without support Wall of Fire now disappears upon impacting a Purple Bloon instead of simply allowing the Purple Bloon to pass by untouched. Wall of Fire and Dragon's Breath now (correctly) can be deployed/shot further when the Wizard Monkey has increased range. Obyn Greenfoot Level 2+ pierce buff now (correctly) works on Levels 8+. Striker Jones Level 9+ Striker Jones no longer causes numerous unintentional interactions with other tower upgrades (Druid of Jungle affecting MOAB-class, Shell Shock stunning MOAB-class, Bloon Master Alchemist and MOAB Domination special attacks targeting BADs, and normal Ice Monkeys and normal Glue Gunners attacking without status-affecting MOAB-class, among others) Other Desktop Version Changes * Hotkeys can now be remapped to the user's liking *The ‘ESC’ hotkey will no longer exit back to the main menu from a ‘Defeat’ screen *Some changes to default hotkeys; **Number keys by default now activate abilities **<>? Keys now all upgrade your hero when it is selected **Bloon spawns in sandbox now use SHIFT + Number **CTRL + ~ (Tilde) key now spawns the Ghost bloon in sandbox **Powers outside of sandbox now use CTRL + Number **You can now send the next round in Races with SHIFT + Space **Double Cash can be correctly purchased **Language translation issues have been resolved, steam now has access to all languages **Comanche should no longer cause dialogs to appear randomly **‘Click and Hold’ detail options in the UI have been changed to also appear on ‘Hover’ **Achievements should correctly count progress and complete Version 8.0 See also for Reddit link. New Changes *New Intermediate Map: Kartsndarts. * Reverse Mode spawning order of bloons has been reversed. * Added 3D MOAB-class bloons *New Churchill Sentai skin * Additional Instamonkeys are now rewarded every 100 rounds completed in Freeplay. Bug Fixes *In-game patch notes menu should no longer be buggy *Game layout fixed for iPhone XS *Races should no longer crash in relation to the use/selling of Bomber Aces, or any other towers suffering from this same issue. *Layering issue when holding daily challenge icons for descriptions resolved *Some large issues with game time & speed have been resolved in many places *Heroes with special skins now use the correct voices in the main menu *Knockback effects on Bloons will no longer visually “cut them in half” *Spice Islands no longer permanently uses the holiday theme. * Peninsula no longer allows water towers to be placed on land *Peninsula no longer stops some towers from functioning (Spirit of the Forest/ Bomber) *Fixed an issue with Ice and Glue monkey targeting that caused them to sometimes not target MOABs *Step 7 in the loading menu will load faster *Ice Monkey's Arctic Wind should now freeze water on Logs. *Ice Monkey descriptions updated *Monkey Sub's Advanced Intel should no longer fail to correctly home on the first shot fired each round *Monkey Sub x4x First Strike Capability will no longer lock up the game when hitting black bloons *Shattering Shells will now will add stripped fortifications to the damage counter *Mortar Monkey descriptions updated *Bloon Master Alchemist will no longer prematurely end a round, thus preventing unintentional leaked bloons when autoplay is turned off. *Resolved issue where Banana Farms do not always generate correct cash amounts in Race Events *Ezili descriptions updated **Most significantly, the infamous "HeartstopperAbility Ability, HeartstopperAbility Ability Description" description is fixed *Ezili's MOAB Hex will now correctly destroy MOAB-class when Big Bloon Sabotage knowledge is enabled *Ezili's Sacrificial Totem will no longer crash when attempting to view upgrades panel *Ezili's MOAB Hex now correctly adds to the damage counter. * Exploit whereby pre-3.0 Round 101 saves can grant infinite Instamonkeys will no longer work. General Balance Changes All income-based abilities (Supply Drop, Elite Sniper, Jungle's Bounty, Spirit of the Forest, IMF Loan, Monkey-Nomics, Support Chinook Crate Ability, Special Poperations Crate Ability, possibly other abilities too but unsure) now are required to undergo full initial cooldown before first use. Dart Monkey Crossbow Master critical shot frequency increased (per 10 shots --> 8) Boomerang Monkey Bionic Boomerang damage to MOAB-class increased by +1 Tack Shooter Tack Shooter base attack cooldown decreased (1.6s --> 1.4s). Overall attack speed boost stacks with additional attack speed upgrades (e.g. all Tack Shooter attack speed upgrades: Faster Shooting, Even Faster Shooting, Inferno Ring, Overdrive, The Tack Zone) Inferno Ring now adds a new special attack: Launches a homing meteor set on Strong (cooldown of 7s, damage of 700, projectile speed of 100, pierce of 1, infinite range) Glue Gunner The Bloon Solver deals more damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class (2 --> 3; essentially 3x faster than Bloon Liquefier's damage rate) Bloons caught in the Glue Storm storm will now take an additional +1 damage while glued. Applies on bloons glued by Glue Storm in any method. Super Glue costs less ($40k --> $35k) Super Glue slowdown percentage on MOABs decreased (100% --> 90%) Super Glue deals damage on MOAB-class upon impact (0 --> 50). Will harm infinite stalling but will increase normal damage. Wizard Monkey Wall of Fire costs less ($1300 --> $900) Wall of Fire now deals half the damage per frame. Dragon's Breath Wall of Fire fire rate increased (5.5s --> 4.5s) Summon Phoenix damage increased (1 --> 2) Ninja Monkey Sticky Bomb detonation timer decreased (4s --> 3s) Master Bomber’s Sticky Bomb attack now stuns MOAB-class Bloons for 1 second upon impact. Master Bomber Flash Bomb now stuns MOAB-class bloons for 0.5 seconds. Master Bomber's Flash Bomb damage increased (1 --> 5) Alchemist Permabrew Acidic Mixture Dips now last indefinitely. Acidic Mixture Dip now allows Ice Monkeys to pop lead Total Transformation cooldown reduced (60s --> 40s) Sniper Monkey Cripple MOAB price reduced ($50k --> $40k) Monkey Sub Ballistic Missile fire rate increased (per 2s --> 1.5s) Pre-Emptive Missile fire rate increased (per 2s --> 0.5s) Sub Commander now also buffs itself. Sub Commander now has 2x attack speed. Monkey Ace Neva-Miss Targeting projectile lifespan increased by 50% Neva-Miss Targeting projectile speed increased by 50% Neva-Miss Targeting has increased homing tightness Sky Shredder damage from radial darts increased (2 --> 3) Spectre cost increased ($18k --> $24k) Spectre dart damage increased (1 --> 2) Spectre bomb damage increased (2 --> 3) Flying Fortress dart damage increased (2 --> 4) Flying Fortress bomb damage increased (3 --> 5) Heli Pilot Apache Dartship price increased ($15k --> $19,500) Apache Dartship rocket damage increased (1 --> 2) Apache Dartship machine gun fire rate increased by 25% Apache Prime machine gun damage increased (3 --> 5) Apache Prime rocket damage to MOAB-class increased (11 --> 16) Comanche Commander mini-helicopters will now use up Alchemist brews Mortar Monkey Bigger Blast blast radius increased slightly The Big One cost reduced ($10k --> $8k) The Big One blast radius increased The Biggest One cost decreased ($30k --> $24k) The Biggest One blast radius increased immensely Heavy Shells now deals +1 damage to MOAB-class. Blooncineration can now damage all bloon types. ("Wall of Blooncineration" only) Blooncineration cost reduced ($55k --> $50k) Blooncineration now creates a wall of fire at impact location. The wall of fire is similar to the Wizard Monkey's Wall of Fire upgrade. Blooncineration will now (correctly) deal damage per 1.0 seconds instead of every 1.5 seconds (with or without MK). The Big One will now (correctly) damage DDTs when given camo detection. Spike Factory Spiked Balls now deals more damage to Ceramics (3 --> 4; essentially +3 damage compared to against normal bloons) Spiked Mine explosion damage (?) increased (4 --> 5) MOAB SHREDR damage to MOAB-class increased (4 --> 5) Carpet of Spikes damage to MOAB-class increased (5 --> 6) Permaspike with Bigger Stacks now has larger stacks (60 --> 80; effectively now up to 800 damage per spike pile for Permaspike with Bigger Stacks) Monkey Village Primary Expertise now increases pierce of Primary Monkeys even more (2 --> 4) Primary Expertise's ballista attack increased damage to MOAB-class (100 --> 200) and now deals more damage to Ceramics (10 --> 200) Call to Arms price reduced ($24k --> $20k) Homeland Defense duration increased (15s --> 20s) Homeland Defense attack speed bonus from ability increased (+50% --> +100%) Monkeyopolis no longer deducts the counter total in Daily Challenges Obyn Greenfoot Obyn base damage increased (1 --> 2) Obyn Level 2 Magic Monkey pierce increased (1 --> 2) Obyn Level 9 main attack has extra damage (+1 --> +2; deals total of 4 damage per wolf spirit) Obyn Level 14 main attack has extra damage (+1 --> +2; deals total of 6 damage per wolf spirit) Obyn Level 19 main attack has extra damage (+1 --> +2; deals total of 8 damage per wolf spirit) Captain Churchill XP requirements are reduced by 10% Ezili Ezili no longer strips properties from Purple Bloons Ezili now levels up slower, leveling up at the speed of former Churchill Version 7.0 See also here for Reddit link and here for NK Forums link. New Changes *Added Race Events. *Added Ezili. *Brand new maps, Alpine Run (Beginner) and Peninsula (Advanced) *Holiday theme added *Presents collection event: Collect enough presents to activate gift when needed most. A Monkey in a sleigh comes from the end of the track and goes to the front and pops any bloons touching the sleigh. *More Daily Challenge Options: "No Selling", "No Powers", "No Continues". Only available in Advanced Ruleset. General Changes and Bug Fixes *Daily Challenges menu now refreshes so that the game doesn't have to be restarted to access the new Daily Challenges. *Fixed selected hero icon glitch. *Fixed text size for some numbers showing too small in translations *Supply Drop crates last more reliably between rounds. *Exploding Pineapples and Bomber Ace bombs now work as intended in Firing Range. *Mortar Monkey general art and animation polish. Dart Monkey 5/#/# Ultra Juggernaut's base damage increased from 3 → 4 (ceramic damage 9 → 12) #/#/5 Crossbow Master's price reduced from $27,000 → $25,000 Boomerang Monkey #/1/# Faster Throwing attack speed bonus increased from 20% → 25%. Attack speed for Bionic Boomerang remains the same. #/2/# Faster Rangs increases attack speed by an additional 25%. Attack speed for Bionic Boomerang remains the same. #/2/# Faster Rangs price increased from $120 to $250 #/#/2 Red Hot Rangs now adds +1 damage Red Hot Rangs costs more ($150 → $300) #/#/3 Kylie Boomerang price reduced from $1400 → $1300 #/#/5 MOAB Domination main attack damage increased from 7 → 12 #/#/5 MOAB Domination price reduced from $75,000 → $60,000 #/#/5 MOAB Domination special attack range reduced from Unlimited to 100 Bomb Shooter 3/#/# Really Big Bombs price reduced from $1500 → $1200 4/#/# Bloon Impact damage increased from 2 → 3 5/#/# Bloon Crush damage increased from 6 → 12 Tack Shooter 4/#/# Ring of Fire damage increased from 2 → 3 5/#/# Inferno Ring damage increased from 2 → 4 (still does +6 damage to MOAB-class) Ice Monkey #/3/# Arctic Wind price reduced from $6500 → $5000 #/4/# Snowstorm base attack radius increased 20 → 30 #/5/# Absolute Zero price reduced from $32,000 → $26,000 #/5/# Absolute Zero base attack radius increased 20 → 40 #/5/# Absolute Zero base wind slowing increased 50% → 60% Sniper Monkey 4/#/# Maim MOAB damage increased from 18 → 30 5/#/# Cripple MOAB damage increased from 18 → 60 #/3/# Bouncing Bullet price reduced from $3500 → $3200 #/4/# Supply Drop price reduced from $8000 → $7200 #/5/# Elite Sniper price reduced from $16,000 → $13,000 Monkey Sub Monkey Sub Base pierce increased from 1 → 2 5/#/# Energizer zone radiation damage increased from 1 → 3 #/#/4 Armor Piercing Darts main dart damage increased from 1 → 2, Main dart and Airbursts deal x2 to MOABs for a total of 4 damage on initial hit with 2 damage Airbursts Monkey Buccaneer 5/#/# Carrier Flagship's Fighter Planes have double the lifespan on their projectiles Monkey Ace #/3/# Bomber Ace bombing run blast radius increased 25 -> 35 #/3/# Bomber Ace bombing run attack cooldown reduced 3s -> 1.5s #/3/# Bomber Ace bombing run damage increased from 2 -> 4 Bomber Ace costs more ($500 --> $900) Heli Pilot #/5/# Special Poperations Monkey Marine cooldown reduced 50s → 40s #/#/4 Comanche Defense cooldown reduced 45s → 25s. Mortar Monkey The Biggest One blast radius now (correctly) increased upon purchase. Heavy Shells with Burny Stuff now applies Burny Stuff to Black Bloons. Shattering Shells description updated. Druid #/5/# Spirit of the Forest +1 damage to all attacks #/5/# Spirit of the Forest track vines now deal +4 damage to ceramics & MOABs #/5/# Spirit of the Forest's T3 Jungle Vine attack targets bloons about 20% faster Wizard Monkey Base wizard placement price reduced from $550 → $450 Wall of Fire now (correctly) pops Purples while under a MIB. #/3/# Dragon's Breath price reduced from $3600 → $3000 #/4/# Summon Phoenix price reduced from $5000 → $4000 #/5/# Wizard Lord Phoenix price reduced from $80,000 → $60,000 Super Monkey Sun Temple no longer applies cost discounts to itself when placed on a raised platform. Alchemist 5/#/# Permabrew price reduced from $80,000 → $60,000 #/4/# Transforming Tonic price reduced from $5000 → $4500 #/5/# Total Transformation price reduced from $50,000 → $45,000 Ninja Monkey Grand Saboteur no longer applies damage to bloons already on screen. #/#/5 Master Bomber price reduced from $60,000 → $40,000 Spike Factory Spiked Balls price reduced ($2400 → $2200) Spiked Mines price reduced ($14,000 → $12,000) Super Mines can now pop all bloon types Super Mines pierce increased (40 → 60) MOAB SHREDR price reduced ($3000 → $2500) Spike Storm price reduced ($6000 → $5000) Carpet of Spikes price reduced ($50,000 → $42,000) Spike Storm and Carpet of Spikes abilities now deals +1 damage to MOAB-class compared to normal spikes (as intended) Spike Storm and Carpet of Spikes now (correctly) deals +1 damage to MOAB-class, including ability. Monkey Village Monkey City description modification. Banana Farm #/3/# Monkey Bank cash capacity reduced from $10,000 → $7000 (IMF Loan is unchanged) #/#/4 Central Market price reduced from $18,000 → $15,000 #/#/5 Monkey Wall Street price reduced from $75,000 → $60,000 Striker Jones Description of Level 10 now updated to reflect affecting Mortar Monkeys. Double damage effect now (correctly) applies to extra special bloon type damage (MOAB Maulers, Heavy Shells, etc.) Obyn Greenfoot Level 4 slow increased from 15% → 30% Level 8 slow increased from 25% → 40% Level 15 slow increased from 35% → 60% Version 6.0.0 See also here. General changes Trade Empire description modified to include its limitations. Unstable Concoction explosions now correctly add to its damage counter. Other various balance changes Tack Shooter Inferno Ring increased damage to MOAB-class (5 --> 8). Normal bloon damage still 2 damage. Mortar Monkey Added Mortar Monkey. Monkey Knowledge for Mortar added. Monkey Sub Monkey Sub with Advanced Intel now will (correctly) damage DDTs while the tower is in range of a MIB. Monkey Ace Flying Fortress increased attack speed by 20% Heli Pilot Apache Prime does +1 damage and +1 pierce to its main plasma attack. Comanche Defense's and Comanche Commander's mini-helicopters will no longer gain double bonus stats (attack speed, damage, range, etc.) from Alchemists or Gwen or other stat-bonus grants. Wizard Monkey Wizard Lord Phoenix pierce increased to 50 (from 12) on the Dragon's Breath and the main Phoenix fire breath attacks. Ninja Monkey Counter Espionage can now remove camo from leads if given Acidic Mixture Dip or other lead-popping grant. Alchemist Berserker Brew now only lasts for up to 30 attacks or the same time duration of 7 seconds, whichever comes first. In addition, any Berserker Brew potions cannot be applied again until the 7-second duration is over. Stronger Stimulant now only lasts for up to 50 attacks or the same time duration of 16 seconds, whichever comes first. In addition, any Stronger Stimulant potions cannot be applied again until the 16-second duration is over (excluding Permanent Brew) Acidic Mixture Dip no longer targets Banana Farms (since Farms do not attack) Spike Factory Super Mines increased attack speed by 20% Gwendolin Scientist Gwendolin Skin added Gwendolin's Heat It Up will trigger less often and will no longer refresh while Heat It Up is already in effect. Gwendolin's burn effect on MOAB-class bloons will now display fire on affected MOAB-class. Striker Jones Striker Jones upgrades can now also benefit the Mortar Monkey. Version 5.1.0 See also here. Juggernaut obstacle bounce algorithm improved. Version 5.0.0 See also here. General changes Powers and Heroes no longer prevent progress on single tower class achievements. In-game Powers menu now has button to jump down the list of Instamonkeys. Alchemist Alchemist's Berserker Brews and Stronger Stimulants no longer apply range buffs twice. Acidic Mixture Dip no longer targets Villages without Primary Expertise. Total Transformation no longer changes footprint size of towers transformed, preventing Super Monkeys from being draggable onto Carrier Flagships. Bloon Master Alchemist no longer gives too much extra cash when converting bloons. Unstable Concoction will now take more pierce to hit MOABs of higher tiers, 2 pierce for MOAB/BFB, 4 pierce for ZOMG/DDT and 10 pierce for BADs Monkey Village Monkey Commerce no longer occasionally makes itself cheaper. Obyn Footprint of Obyn is now medium instead of large. Obyn's totems will now place on the track instead of on the map. Super Monkey Sun Temple's Sun Avatar spawn placement modified. Version 4.0.0 See also this NK forum of Version 4.0. General Some new Daily Challenges will allow the player to bring any hero instead of restricting to one specific hero. Lives generators (such as Support Chinook or Spirit of the Forest) now bring lives up to 5000 instead of 1000, though there is a 95% reduced lives gain after reaching 1000 lives. Apopalypse end of round delay has been decreased significantly. Spikes from the "Pre-Game Prep" Knowledge are smaller, but have the same pierce. Display of locked Tier-5 upgrades due to already bought Tier-5s will now display the upgrade description of the Tier-5 upgrades rather than displaying blank. Dart Monkey Sharp Shooter normal damage increased by 1. Crossbow Master damage remains the same. Boomerang Monkey Glaive Lord attacks now deal +5 damage to all bloons. Bomb Shooter MOAB Mauler deals more damage to MOAB-class bloons (10 --> 15) Recursive Cluster will trigger tertiary clusters every 2nd shot instead of every 3rd shot. Bomb Blitz will now trigger tertiary clusters every shot. Tack Shooter Super Maelstrom ability duration increased (TBA seconds --> TBA) Super Maelstrom damage increased by +1, including for its ability. Ice Monkey Cryo Cannon now defaults to First instead of Close upon purchase. Glue Gunner Glue Storm cost reduced ($18,000 --> $15,000) Glue Storm ability duration increased by 5 seconds more than normal. MOAB Glue cost increased ($2500 --> $3200) Monkey Sub Airburst Darts can now be affected by Monkey Knowledge. Monkey Ace Spectre attack speed decreased by 16.67%. Flying Fortress attack speed remains unchanged. Heli Pilot Instamonkey Heli Pilots will automatically go on Pursuit upon placement. Apache Dartship cost decreased ($20,000 --> $15,000) Apache Prime now has much more pierce. Super Monkey Sun Temples with Support sacrifices will no longer produce cash in CHIMPS. Wizard Monkey Guided Magic will now allow Walls of Fire to ignore walls. Cost of Wall of Fire increased ($1100 --> $1300) Wizard Lord Phoenix ability now deals 4x damage on its main attack and 10x damage on radial fire burst. Necromancer now spawns 3-5 bloons per summon instead of 1-3 bloons per summon. Zombie MOAB and BFB damage from Prince of Darkness increased (20 --> 40 for Zombie MOAB and 20 --> 100 for Zombie BFB) Alchemist Acidic Mixture Dip will no longer target Benjamin. Berserker Brews, Stronger Stimulants, and Permanent Brews can still target Benjamin if Bloon Trojan is unlocked. Unstable Concoction potions now benefit from Faster Throwing and Larger Potions. Druid Spirit of the Forest now will (correctly) damage all Ceramic children spawned from a MOAB. Banana Farm Cost of Banana Plantation reduced ($3400 --> $3000) Monkey Bank cost increased ($3200 --> $3300) IMF Loan price decreased ($12000 --> $7500) Monkey Village Monkeytropolis upgrade button will display "Requires Banana Farm" if there are no Banana Farms in range instead of simply displaying "Upgrade Locked". Gwendolin Gwendolin's Cocktail ability no longer targets bloons that are blown back. Striker Jones Base pierce of Striker Jones increased (6 --> 10) Obyn Greenfoot Obyn can no longer place Wall of Trees in places further from the visible entrance or exit. Benjamin Syphon Funding now gains bonus income from all layers. Version 3.0.0 See also this NK forum of Version 3.0. General Bloons spawns will now always come out in the same paths each round, regardless of game save. This also modifies the paths bloons come out on any map. Round 101 will display the instamonkey reward. Mute Hero option is added. Banana Farmers can display amount of cash collected If a removable object costs more than can be afforded, the tickbox is greyed out. Camo Trap now causes DDTs to spawn non-camo children. Insta-Monkeys can no longer be placed when their type is banned in a game mode Monkey Knowledge Trade Agreements only adds +$10 instead of +$20 in Half Cash Mode. Mega Mauler no longer affects towers other than MOAB Mauler and its subsequent upgrades. Monkey Knowledge Enabled/Disabled will be saved on the game save. Dart Monkey Dart Monkey no longer misses bloons directly in front of it. Juggernaut projectiles can now bounce off obstacles (even when crosspathed) Ice Monkey Embrittlement now can allow other towers to damage Ceramic Bloons frozen by this upgrade. Snowstorm with Permafrost can no longer apply Permafrost to MOAB-class bloons. Icicle Impale can now freeze and pop White and Zebra Bloons. Glue Gunner Corrosive Glue can now replace glue that is Tier-2 or below Sniper Monkey Elite Sniper automatically changes target setting to Elite upon purchase. Monkey Buccaneer Cash popup from activating MOAB Takedown abilities of Monkey Pirates and Pirate Lord is displayed above the tower. Aircraft Carrier planes can now benefit from Radar Scanner and Alchemists. Carrier Flagship can no longer place Banana Farms, Heli Pilots, or Monkey Aces. Carrier Flagship now allows towers redeployed by Support Chinook to ignore Line of Sight restrictions. Monkey Sub Airburst Darts projectiles can also receive external benefits (i.e. the ones from Path 1 Alchemist potions, from Sub Commander, or Gwen's Heat It Up) Heli Pilot Mini-helicopters of the Comanche Defense upgrade can now be affected by Radar Scanner benefits. Comanche Defense always calls in three mini-helicopters in all cases. Wizard Monkey Guided Magic (and by extension Arcane Blast) can now ignore Lines of Sight. Ninja Monkey Bloon Sabotage and Grand Sabetuer abilities can now carry over to through the next round. Sticky Bomb can no longer be removed from MOAB-class bloons when a glue effect expires. Druid Jungle's Bounty no longer gives cash in CHIMPS mode. Alchemist Rubber to Gold can be applied to any bloon below BAD. Permanent Brew buff can be saved on all applied towers between games. Acidic Mixture Dip will no longer target temporary towers or placeable Powers. Acidic Mixture Dip targeting on towers will also affect the towers' temporary towers. Unstable Concoction no longer causes affected MOAB-class bloons to damage its own children bloons. Banana Farm Central Market now (correctly) gives a bonus to Merchantmen. Spike Factory Apopalpyse Mode will no longer remove Spike Factory spikes until the time limit is reached. Spike Factory spikes will fade away as their lifespan ends rather than disappearing out of existence. Spike Factories can no longer throw spikes further outside of the track than the actual bloon exit point is. Gwendolin Gwendolin's Cocktail of Fire will now pop Purple Bloons at Level 16. Striker Jones Level 9+ Striker Jones will now allow all explosives to damage Black Bloons. Version 2.1 This NK link. Version 2.0.0 See also this NK forum of Version 2.0. Dart Monkey x/4/x Dart Monkeys can now be affected by Super Monkey Fan Club. Tack Shooter Ring of Fire and Inferno Ring now can pop Purple Bloons if the tower is in the range of a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. Boomerang Thrower MOAB Press' special boomerangs no longer has infinite range. MOAB Domination price increased ($50000 → $75000). MOAB Domination deals more damage with faster attacks, and still retains its infinite range of the special boomerangs. Perma Charge ability deals much more damage (4 --> 8). Ice Monkey Ice Monkey base pierce increased (30 → 40). Ice Shards pierce increased (TBA → TBA). Arctic Wind main attack pierce increased (30 → 100). Cryo Cannon pierce increased (20 → 100). Snowstorm freeze duration increased (5 seconds → 8). Snowstorm ability can now freeze MOAB-class bloons for 3 seconds. Absolute Zero base pierce increased (30 → 300) and base freeze duration greatly increased (TBA seconds → TBA). Absolute Zero ability freeze duration greatly increased to non-MOAB-Class bloons. (TBA seconds → TBA seconds) Absolute Zero ability slow-down duration reduced to MOAB-Class Bloons. (TBA seconds → TBA seconds) Icicle Impale no longer pops Lead without Metal Freeze. Glue Gunner Super Glue now has more pierce (5 → 6). Glue Storm lasts longer (TBA seconds → 10), adds extra slow, and has a shorter cooldown (TBA seconds → 30). Sniper Monkey Elite Sniper now increases attack speed of all snipers by 30%. Elite Defender base fire rate increased by 2x. Monkey Sub Monkey Sub darts now always home even without Advanced Intel. Ballistic Missile now can target Camo Bloons from Advanced Intel. Bloontonium Reactor pierce increased (30 → 70). Energizer pierce increased (30 → 1000). Energizer now decreases ability cooldown to all towers on screen by 20%, along with a 50% ability cooldown reduction to any water towers within radius. First Strike Ability price decreased ($20,000 → $13,000). Ballistic Missile will no longer hit the sub if its original target was destroyed Monkey Buccaneer Aircraft Carrier has more pierce (TBA → TBA). Carrier Flagship now allows towers placed on top to ignore blocking objects. Heli-Pilot Apache Prime now moves faster. Duplicated towers glitch from Support Chinook's Tower-Moving Ability will no longer work. Wizard Monkey Wall of Fire no longer has infinite pierce. Instead, it deals 20 pierce per frame. Multiple Wizard Lord Phoenix upgrades can no longer be exploited through activated Wizard Lord Phoenix ability. Arcane Mastery now adds more pierce (+4 pierce, so 6 without Intense Magic and 11 with Intense Magic). Archmage adds more pierce (another +4 pierce or +8 including Arcane Mastery so 10 without Intense Magic and 15 with Intense Magic). Wizard Lord Phoenix projectile speed greatly increased. Wizard Lord Phoenix now shoots 8 bigger fireball projectiles instead of 6 smaller fireball projectiles Soulbind has been replaced with Prince of Darkness. Ninja Monkey Bloon Sabotage price increased ($4000 → $5000). Alchemist Acidic Mixture Dip no longer targets Obyn's Totems (as they don't attack, only slow). Acidic Mixture Dip allows affected towers to damage DDTs. Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew upgrades (and by extension Stronger Stimulant) will now target Primary Expertise. Acid Pools can now be placed where the Alchemist misses attacks. Druid Jungle's Bounty now produces much more cash with a larger range ($150 per banana farm with an automatic $200 if no farms are present). Banana Farm Banana Research Facility price decreased ($22,000 → $19,000). Monkey Bank price increased ($2,800 → $3,200). Marketplace price increased ($2,600 → $2,900). Spike Factory Perma-Spike price increased ($22,000 → $25,000) and now attacks slower (TBA → TBA). Obyn Greenfoot Obyn's Brambles ability has more base pierce (20 → 50, 30 → 100, 100 → 500). Obyn's Brambles ability now gains more pierce as he reaches higher levels. Striker Jones Overall fire rate increased. Concussive Shell ability cooldown decreased (TBA seconds → 15). Powers Glue Trap has more pierce (100 --> 300) Camo Trap has more pierce (100 --> 500) Glue Trap costs more ( 25 --> 50) Camo Trap costs more ( 25 → 50) Monkey Farmer is able to be affected by range boosts, such as from Monkey Village. MOAB Mine now has 10 pierce, and will hit 10 different MOABs before expiring Continues start off cheaper and scale up in price, but give more of a cash boost as this happens. Category:Bloons TD 6